Almost a Time to Remember
by HouseCall5
Summary: This is my first House fan fic. I will be writing more. I hope Please Enjoy! P.S. It is a Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

**A House Story**

**Chapter 1**

Heels were heard clicking in the halls of Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital.

"Dammit," House muttered as the noise was nearing his office.

The annoying little clicks became louder and faster with each step, as did the beat of his heart.

"House!" A yell came as a womanly figure burst through the door of his office.

"Cuddy!" House yelled mockingly as he spun his chair around to face her. He was taken back in silence as he stared at the beautiful presentation before him. Looking just as hot as ever, Dr. Lisa Cuddy stood, red with fury. House examined her low-cut, ruffled blouse and her thigh hugging black pencil skirt.

"What's up with you today?" House questioned.

"What is up with** Me**?!" Cuddy exclaimed, nearly screaming. "I have a $17,000 bill for the equipment **You** broke in a rage against **Your** clinic patient. Sandy McPherson is also going to sue the hospital and **You** for the destruction **You** caused her. Do **You** want to go to jail?"

"I never get sent to jail."

"But you may! Anyways," Cuddy says, beginning to calm down, "I have a patient for you."

"Awwww, but Cuddy." House whined in his best baby voice.

"14 year old female, rash, trouble breathing due to blocked airways, abdominal pain…" Cuddy rolled the symptoms off her tongue like she had done it a million times before- because she had.

"Could be lung cancer," House suggested. "Or sarcoidosis."

"Already tested for both." Cuddy reached into her pocket to retrieve her beeping pager. She looked at the screen and sighed. "Someone needs me at a meeting. Here, read the file, it will keep you out of trouble."

"Better than clinic duty." House stared at the file Cuddy handed him.

"Which you will have 40 extra hours of starting next week," said Cuddy, flaunting herself as she walked out the door and into the busy hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A House Story**

**Chapter 2**

"Differential Diagnosis, People," House called out to his diagnostic team of Drs. Taub, Kutner, and Hadley.

"Who's the patient?" Taub asked, interested.

"14 year old female." House called out the symptoms as he wrote them on his whiteboard.

"The rash could mean it's diphtheria," Thirteen said confidently.

"Or it could be SARS, the bacteria led to the inflammation, and that's why her airways closed.' Kutner added his opinion.

"Possibly, but we need a better diagnosis, more solid and exciting, like my…" House joked.

The team smirked, and Thirteen remarked," Stop trying to make sex jokes, it's not like Cuddy is in here."

"Yea," Kutner said. "If she were, those remarks would be flying all over the place."

House was angry at the team for bringing up his personal life, and embarrassed that they knew. But he remained silent.

"Back to the patient," Taub said seriously, although he was laughing earlier. "I think that it is Alpha -1. That explains all of the symptoms but the rash. It is probably just a reaction the treatment."

House thanked Taub in his head for changing the subject back again. Extra points for him!

"You're right," House lied. He doubted that it was emphysema, but he needed to get away. "Good job my little duckling." House wrote Alpha -1 def. on the whiteboard and circled it. "Go run the tests."

Thirteen walks up to House, pieces of her dark brown hair falling in her face.

"Where's Foreman?" House asked. "At the clinical trial?"

"Yep," Thirteen replied, "and that's where I'm going."

"Not so fast. You have to test the patient. That's your job."

"You have Taub and Kutner for that. You don't need me," Thirteen explained. "A fourteen year-old girl with a curable disease is more important than a dying doctor?"

"Yea," House answered sarcastically. "You can go, but enough with that dying thing. We get it, you have Huntington's. After a while, it starts to get, What's the word? Oh yeah, annoying."

House and Thirteen turned to walk out of the office. House pushed open the door with his cane, and Thirteen walked through.

"Just like you, House," Thirteen said, smiling at House.


	3. Chapter 3

**A House Story**

**Chapter 3**

Ding! The nearly empty elevator jolted to a stop. The doors slid open, and Dr. House limped into the crowded ER. House scanned the room full of broken bones, gushing blood, and psycho patients. Then, he saw what he was looking for. He made his way over to Dr. Cameron, head of the ER, who was searching for a patient's papers.

"When you make out with Chase, do you get that warm, tingling feeling?" House startled Cameron with that question, even though she was not surprised that he would ask it.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Cameron said as she shuffled through a huge stack of papers. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, standing out against her purple scrubs. "But why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Clinical study. So, are you going to answer my question?" House gestured in circles with his cane.

"No," Cameron said bluntly.

"No to the question or no to answering?" House asked this question as he usually does- just to annoy people, and it always worked on Cameron.

"Why are you even down here?" Cameron's voice sounded ticked off, but she had to admit that she liked it when House was around.

"So," House started, "What do you think about the patient who came in here with the closed airways?"

"She's your patient?" Cameron stated, not really a question. "The girl came in here not breathing , and we had to trake her. Is she doing okay?"

"IDK!" House said in a girly teenager voice. "You really think I went to see her?" Back to normal again.

"No," Cameron answered.

"What do you think she has?" House asked Cameron.

"Blocked airways could mean that it's auto-immune," Cameron said, smirking.

"To you it's always auto-immune, immunologist. Anyway, it can't be because she developed a rash which must mean infection or allergy."

"Then why did you come down here if you were just going to reject my opinion?" Cameron finally pulled out the paper she had been looking for. "Just to annoy me?"

"Pretty much," House said. He half-smiled as he walked away. Time to pay a visit to another friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

PPTH was bursting at its seams with busy care rooms and hallways filled with patients. Out of all the people crowding the hospital, Dr. House thought that he was the most important. On his way to talk to Wilson, House just happened to pass by Cuddy's office. He turned his head to gaze through the blinds.

_Wilson! What is he spilling out to Cuddy now?_

House limped over to the wall closest to her window. Leaning up against the wall to hide himself from their view, House listened in on their conversation. The words were hard to pick up, but this is what he heard:

_Laughter _

"_House is really a good guy," Wilson said, trying to persuade Cuddy._

"_Sure," Cuddy smiled, "After all the horrible things he has done to me and this hospital."_

" _I know you have feelings for him. He just has a weird way of saying he likes you." Wilson's arguments always made Cuddy think, and that was just his plan._

"_Yeah, really odd."_

"_So, are you going to do it?" Wilson asked._

_Cuddy whispered an inaudible answer._

_Crap! _House thought. _Do what? What was her answer? Boy, Wilson sure is aggravating. _His attempts to push them two together had never worked out before. But House still had to know everything that Wilson told Cuddy.

House quietly slipped away from the window and began to wander down the hall. He stood waiting for the elevator next to a doctor with a patient on a gurney. When the doors opened and a couple walked out, House stepped in and punched the "3" button. The doctor with the gurney yelled for House to wait. He stuck a wheel of the gurney in the elevator to stop the door from shutting.

"This patient needs immediate medical attention." The doctor was in a great rush to the ER.

House pushed back the wheel of the gurney and kept the door open by holding out his cane.

"Thanks," the doctor said.

"Too bad," House pulled his cane away and the doors began to close. "I ride alone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

House was impatiently tapping his cane on the tile floor while he was waiting in front of the patient's room for the test results. Taub came walking up to him, but House frowned when he saw that his hands were empty.

"The test results?" House asked.

"Kutner is still in the lab working on them," Taub replied.

"Why aren't you with him then? I thought you two were best buddies."

Taub rolled his eyes. "I came to check up on the patient and inform her about the disorder."

"I'll do that," House said.

Surprised by his willingness to talk to the patient, Taub raised his eyebrows. "You want to go see the patient?"

"I thought that was my job," House said. "I am a doctor."

"It's just that… never mind, go ahead." Taub did not the patient to be tortured, but babysitting House was not his responsibility.

House then barged into the patient's room. "Hello Amy!"

"It's Amanda. Who are you?" The patient would have looked shocked, but she was too ill for expression.

"I'm your doctor." House changed from erratic to (almost) professional. "I will be the one saving your life today."

Amanda coughed and closed her eyes as she lie on her bed. "What's wrong with me?"

"We think you have Alpha- 1 deficiency. It's a disease that causes your body to not make enough of a certain protein. In some cases, like your's, it brings on a bad case of emphysema." House looked at Amanda for her approval.

"I am going to be okay though, right." The patient was getting desperate to know.

"It's treatable," House bluntly replied.

"Good." Amanda gave a sigh of relief.

House was getting up to leave, and right when he got to the door, something caught his eye. He glanced back. "Is your neck itching?" House was curious. The patient had been scratching her neck, right under her left earlobe.

"Just a little, does that mean something?" Amanda became worried again.

"I don't know." House moved the patient's hand out of the way and examined the spot that she had been scratching. It was a little red, but nothing appeared to be wrong with it. Then he placed his finger behind her earlobe. "Aha!" House became pleased with his finding.

"What is it?"

"A new symptom. We were wrong, it's not Alpha-1 deficiency, it can't be."

At the same moment, Kutner walked through the door holding up the patient's test results. "It's not Alpha-1."

"I know," House stated.

"What? How?" Kutner looked around the room, confused.

" I found a mass on the patient's neck. Now we don't know what's wrong with her."


End file.
